


A (Water) Drop Of Payback

by phantombreadproject



Series: Phango 19 [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Mer AU, tucker punches vlad, written for phango 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: The pranks went too far, and Tucker took matter into his own hands. Err, fists.
Series: Phango 19 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	A (Water) Drop Of Payback

Tucker thought the pranks were going too far. Sure, it wasn't his business what the two half-mermen did, but he was worried for his friend, Danny. 

Danny was half merman, and his parents hunted merpeople. Apparently life just loves him. Recently though, he got in a prank war with another half merman and Tucker was watching what the other guy, Plasmius, was doing.

Tucker didn't like the looks of that rigged water bucket on the school door that Danny was going to walk through.

"Wait!" Tucker yelled right before Danny walked in the doors.

"What?" 

"Nothing. Just uh, let me go first and, uh, stand back." 

Danny looked at his friend and shrugged. Might as well humor him.

Tucker took a deep breath, and was ready to commit social suicide for his friend.

After all, if he didn't commit social death, Danny might be committing actual death.

The second Tucker's hand touched the door, a gallon of water dumped right on top of him.

Gee. He really wanted to punch Vlad Plasmius.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled, realizing what would have happened if he had touched those doors first. He started to walk towards his friend, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Now now my boy, I would advise against going up to your wet friend. We all know what water does to people like us."

"Vlad," Danny said quietly. Not quietly enough, though, because Tucker was over there in an instant, giving Vlad a nice, wet, knuckle sandwich.

"How about that, huh? Come on Danny, let's go," Tucker said, staying a safe distance away from the now merman flopping on the middle of the sidewalk.

"Dude! Danny exclaimed, "that was so cool!"

"You can thank me later. When I'm dry."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: mer au, tucker punches vlad
> 
> One more after this!


End file.
